Walk by(SongFict)
by hyunaffn28
Summary: Jung Kook yang ga bisa move on dari kekasihnya. Ga Pinter bikin Summary! So? baca aja


**Title:****Walk by (songfic)**

**Author:****Kang Hyuna(**** nabilahrachmah****)**

**Rating:****PG 15**

**Genre:****AU, Sad ,Angst,**

**Length:****Drabble**

**Main Cast:**

**-Jung kook (BTS)**

**-Shin Hyeji (Oc's)**

**-Jimin (BTS)**

**-Taehyung (BTS)**

**-Other's**

**Disclaimer: Terinspirasi dari lagu-nya Teen top yang Walk by**

**Note: Hanya drabble tidak jelas buatan saya. Warning cerita aneh, absurd, ga jelas! Apa lagi typo! Ini ide yang tiba-tiba muncul dan juga ngilang. Kalo udah baca Jangan jadi Sidder's pliss. Don't be silent reader's! /BOW/**

_"__Aku tak merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang berubah._

_Tapi kenapa temanku datang dan bertanya 'ada apa? Apa kau sakit'._

_Kupikir aku masih menderita"_

Jung kook berjalan santai melewati lorong kampusnya. Dia heran mengapa sedari tadi sudah lebih dari sepuluh temannya bertanya

"Jung kook-ah! _Gwaenchan-ah?" _atau

"Hey! Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit" dan banyak lagi. Jung kook sendiripun bingung, mengapa teman-temannya seperti itu. Apa ada yang salah darinya? Perasaan dari awal dia menginjakan kakinya di kampus Jung kook merasa dia baik-baik saja. Jung kook mendudukan dirinya dikantin, memasang earphone ditelinganya dan mulai menikmati _JJangmyeon_ yang baru saja dia pesan. Belum sampai suapan pertama masuk kemulutnya, Jung kook dikagetkan kedatangan teman-temannya yang sangat mengganggu.

"Hoy Jung kook-ah! Ada apa denganmu? Kamu sedikit berbeda hari ini" Jung kook memutar bola matanya malas. Hey, dia sudah bosan dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Jimin _hyung_"

"Tapi tubuhmu mengatakan 'kau tidak baik-baik saja' kamu tidak pandai berbohong Jung" kali ini Tae hyung bersuara.

"Sudahlah hyung. Berapa kali aku katakan aku ini **baik-baik saja! **Kalian menggangu huh" ujar Jung kook menekankan 'baik-baik saja' dalam kalimatnya.

"Jung kook hyung, kau tahu? Kau tidak pandai berbohong huh? Aku tau hyung masih memikirkan gadis itu bukan? Ah! Shin hyeji bukan?" Uhuk! Jung kook tersedak.

"Eh, Jung kau kenapa?" Jung kook terdiam. 'kau benar hyuna, terima kasih kembali mengingatkanku pada gadis itu'

_"__Saat aku berjalan, Aku terlalu terlambat menyadari kalau kita sudah putus._

_Saat aku mendengarkan sebuah lagu, air mata menetes._

_Sekarang akhirnya aku sadar kau telah meninggalkanku"_

Jung kook melangkahkan kakinya santai dengar earphone masih setia bertengger ditelinganya. Langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah taman yang banyak menyimpan sesuatu yang berharga untuknya. Jung kook tersenyum miris, bayangan itu mampir lagi dipikirannya.

_"__Oppa.." _

_"__Apa sayang?"_

"_Aku.." _

_"__Kamu kenapa Hyeji-ah?" _

_"__Aku rasa hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini oppa. Mianhae" DEG! Hati Jung kook mencelos mendengar ucapan gadis yang berstatus kekasihnya itu. Gadis cantik, berperawakan tidak terlalu tinggi. yang sudah mengisi hatinya 2tahun terakhir._

_"__M-mwoya? Hyeji-ah ini bercanda bukan?" _

_"__Aniyo.. Aku serius, mianhae oppa. Aku pergi" Hyeji berbalik berjalan meninggalkan Jung kook yang masih mematung ditempatnya._

_"__Wae?! Wae Hyeji-ah!" Teriak Jung kook, untuk beberapa saat Hyeji menghentikan langkahnya. Jung kook berharap gadis itu berbalik dan mengatakan ini semua tidak serius. Namun harapan itu pupus, Hyeji melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, menulikan pendengarnya saat Jung kook terus berteriak memanggil namanya._

**Georieul geotdaga na gireul geogatdaga dwineutge arasseo heeojyotdan geol. **

**Noraereul deutdaga nunmuri heulleowa ijeya arraseo niga tteonagatdaneun geol. **

**Oh my girl oh my girl oh my gir~. **

**Manhi saranghaennabwa naman apeungabwa. **

**Oh my girl oh my girl oh my girl~. **

**Na jeongmal baboingabwajyo ige ibyeotingabwayo**

Tanpa Jung kook sadari cairan bening merosot turun dari kelopak matanya. 'ah lagu ini sial' batin Jung kook dalam hati. Jung kook sesak mengingat itu semua, Jung kook baru menyadari dia sudah putus dengan Hyeji. Sesak sakit, mengetahui kenyataan sampai sekarang Jung kook tidak mengetahu alasan Hyeji memutuskannya. Jung kook juga baru menyadari dia sangat mencintai gadis itu.

Fin ~


End file.
